


Water’s Embrace

by Silvaxus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sad, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: There was neither pain nor cold, just the taste of iron and water.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Water’s Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> since I've finished writing "The Beast awakens" I had no real mood to write because of stress. Yesterday I felt like giving it a try and this short something was the result. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Have a nice day, stay inside and be safe friends.
> 
> Silva

It was over; they had won despite the price of blood they had to pay, both of them. However, the pain, the blood covering both of them...it didn’t matter, not anymore.  
  
Hannibal’s words and the way he looked down like he was ashamed of saying them out loud forced Will to tighten his grip around Hannibal’s arms.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Will whispered and ignored the flash of pain when he smiled at Hannibal’s surprise.  
  
Leaning forward and pressing his face against Hannibal’s felt entirely natural for Will, and so he closed his eyes at the sound of Hannibal’s heart beating strongly.  
  
_Thud thud thud…  
  
_A sharp pain, his shoulder, made Will gasp, and while his shoulder was burning with pain, Will pushed the feeling aside and leaned closer to Hannibal. He had endured worse than a stab wound in the shoulder and the face...and the thought that he was too often at the sharp end of a blade made him smile...and another sharp pain flashed through Will’s face.  
  
Will couldn’t remember who gave the first impulse, but maybe it was a mutual decision after all.  
  
Their way over the cliff was easy, and Will pressed his face against Hannibal’s bloodied skin, and he heard nothing but the sound of Hannibal’s beating heart, the sound of wind rushing past them and the waves crashing against the stones below the cliff.  
  
They were falling, and while Will knew that their fate was inevitable, he didn’t care about what was about to happen next.  
  
His whole body ached, but Will felt light and warm, and when Hannibal looked at him with the same warmth in his eyes, Will was already feeling, he stopped caring for the inevitable at all.  
  
The following kiss was slow and told Will more than even Hannibal could express with his fancy words. The kiss tasted of iron and salt from the ocean coming closer to them with every steady beat of Hannibal’s heart.  
  
When the water finally came for them, embraced them with open and cold arms, Will had rarely felt this calm and welcome.  
  
Hannibal’s hand found its way into Will’s hair like he feared the water would take Will away from him, but Will only smiled into their kiss.  
  
The ocean pulled them even further into its cold embrace while Will tightened his grip around Hannibal.  
  
The blood was washed off their skins as darkness covered them like a heavy blanket.  
  
Their kiss tasted of iron and salt while the ocean welcomed them with a mother’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
